You Are My Sunshine
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: Sasori hears Deidara humming a familiar tune one day and asks him about it. One song can change a lot, and it may not always be for the better. One fateful mission is all it takes. SasoDei. Semi-songfic. Character death. Spoilers?


Heyyy readers! Oh, and don't worry, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT CINDEIRELLA. I've been working on chapter 4, but this idea wormed its way into my brain because I'd been singing You Are My Sunshine all week.

Just like most of my other stories, this IS shonen-ai. It contains boys kissing each other. If you don't like it, either don't read it, or pretend Dei's a girl. Thank you.

And I STILL don't own Naruto. My sister owns a Zetsu plushie and I have a calender and a few posters (oh and a Kakashi plushie), but that's about it. (Well, and the headbands, but practically EVERY Naruto fan owns one of those.).

* * *

The faint sound of someone humming came from the hideout's living room. Sasori got off of the barstool in the kitchen and wandered in the direction of the song.

Deidara lay sprawled out on the couch, lazily doodling in his sketchbook. And humming. Sasori couldn't think of the song, but the tune was very familiar.

"Dei?"

The blonde looked up at Sasori, hurriedly closing his sketchbook.

"What, un?"

"What were you humming just now? I recognize it..."

Deidara smiled. "Want me to sing it for you?"

Sasori nodded, sitting down next to Deidara.

He cleared his throat and started to sing.  
"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms...but when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried...

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey...You'll never know dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..."

He stopped, turning to look at Sasori. "Know it now, un?"

The red-head was smiling softly at him, finally recalling the song.

"That was beautiful, Dei..."

Deidara grinned.

- - - -

Weeks passed, and one day the two of them were sent out on another mission. As they walked through the small sandstorms that sprung up around their feet, Deidara started humming again.

"You can sing, Deidara, I don't mind." Sasori interjected.

"I'll sing if you come out of your puppet, un."

"Fine, we're nowhere near the village anyways."

Sasori climbed out of Hiruko, sealing the puppet away in one of his scrolls.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey...You'll never know dear how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..."

"You have a wonderful singing voice, do you know that?"

Deidara blushed and looked up at the sky, avoiding Sasori's gaze.

"Thanks...un..." he murmered, quietly.

"Can you sing it again? From the beginning?"

He nodded, face still tinged pink.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms...but when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away...

I'll aways love you and make you happy, if only you will say the same. But if you leave me and love another, you'll regret it all some day...

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you...Please don't take my sunshine away...

You've told me once, dear, you really loved me, and no-one else could come between. But now you've left me and love another...you have shattered all of my dreams...

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine...you make me happy when skies are grey...You'll never know, dear, how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away...

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me...When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you come back and make me happy...I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, my only sunshine...You make me happy when skies are grey...you'll never know dear, how much I love you...

Please don't take my sunshine away..."

He stood still for a moment, letting the last note echo out to nothingness in the silence between them.

"That song is so sad..."

"If its so sad...then why are you always singing it?"

"Because it's so beautiful, un! The person's saying that even if their lover leaves them for someone else, they'll still love them in the end, no matter how long it takes."

"So...even if the person is cheating on them with someone else, they'll forgive them for it??"

"Basically."

"Y'know, that's actually kind of..."

"Kind of what, un?"

"I don't know...kind of...innocent...sweet..."

"See, Sasori-danna? You do have emotions..."

"Who ever said I didn't?"  
"Well, you always ACT emotionless..."

"Thanks, Deidara. REALLY boosts my self confidence level."

"Youuuu're welcome, un!"

He spun happily and promptly fell over.

"Deidara. You're an idiot."

The blonde lay on the sandy ground, staring up at Sasori. He waved childishly at him, grinning so widely his face looked like it would break.

"Help me up, un."

"You got down there, you can get back up."

"Pleeease?"

"If you stop acting so annoying."

"Awww, lighten up, I'm just trying to get rid of my stress."

Sasori held out his hand, pulling the clumsy blonde to his feet. Their noses bumped briefly as Deidara stumbled a bit, clutching onto the front of Sasori's shirt to stay balanced.

"Ah..."

Sasori coughed. "Sorry."

"Yeah..."

The two of them stared at each other for a while, still holding on. Finally Deidara blinked.

"I...I should let go, shouldn't I..." he stuttered.

"If you want...but I'm pretty content at the moment."

Sasori put his hands lightly on Deidara's back, pulling him closer.

"Sasori-danna..." his voice came out in little more than a whisper.

Neither of them knew who leaned in first, but seconds later their lips were on each others. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's shoulder's, standing slightly up on his toes.

They only stayed together briefly before breaking apart.

"W...we just..."

"Yeah..."

"Wow..."

They kissed again, longer this time, Sasori winding his fingers through Deidara's hair, every so often brushing stray grains of sand out of it.

"Deidara?"

"Yeah?"  
"Never stop singing."

"I'll keep singing if you keep standing by me."

"Deal."

-- -

After a rather unsuccessful mission, Deidara headed back to the place Sasori had be fighting.

"HEYYY, SASORI-DANNA!? Did'ja kick that little cottonball's a..." he fell silent, staring at the mass of puppets.

The pink haired girl and the old woman were nowhere in sight.

_No..._

Deidara walked slowly through the broken puppets strewn everywhere, hoping against hope that he wouldn't see...

"SASORI!"

The bomber ran over to where his partner lay, in between two other puppets. Not moving. Deidara rolled him over and bit back a sob.

"S...Sasori-danna? Sasori...WAKE UP!!"

He pulled the swords out of Sasori's lifeless body, throwing them off to the side, not even bothering to see where they landed.

"DAMN IT SASORI!! WAKE UP!!"

Deidara pounded his fists against Sasori's chest, tears rolling down his face. Still the puppeteer did not move. He collapsed onto him, shoulder's shaking as he cried even harder.

- - - -- -

Many weeks had past since Sasori's death, and Deidara refused to come out of the room that they had once shared. He never came down for meals and wouldn't talk to any of the other members, no matter how hard they tried to make him.

He sat down on Sasori's old bed, staring at the many puppets his partner had made. Reaching out to grab an unfinished one, he smiled feebly as he looked it over. Sasori had been building a miniature of him. Looking at the workbench again he spotted one that look like a mini-Sasori and picked it up.

Holding both of them to his chest, Deidara fell back onto the sheets, eyes starting to water again.

For the first time in a while, he opened his mouth and sang.

"You were my sunshine...my only sunshine...you made me happy when skies were grey...you figured out, dear, how much I loved you...but now it is far too late..."

* * *

Sooo, how was it? Good? Bad? COMPLETELY OOC?

Please let me know what you thought of it. And if you wanna see the picture I did to accompany it, here's the link:

blackcat-girl. deviantart. com/art/Pict ure-from-YA MSs-89393622 (just take out the spaces)


End file.
